Book One: Arc One: The Gathering Storm
by TheGenericWriter
Summary: When the world is faced by the Burning Legion, the Elder Dragons, the Templars and Mehnures Dagon, What heroes will answer the call to defend their worlds ? Crossover with nearly everything in theoretical existence. I do not own all of the fandoms in this fanfiction, all of it goes to their original owners but my five original characters. UPLOADING NEXT WEEK
1. The Calm

**Book One**

 **Arc One**

 _ **The Gathering Storm**_

I own none of the franchises in this fanfiction. All franchises go to their respective owners. I only own my original characters and that is all.

One year after the Moscow Incident.

The world was at peace. The Lich King died again. Ganondorf, Alduin, Molag Bal, and Andross fell. Tyria and Azeroth made alliances, forged from the death of a common enemy. Russia was quelled with the help of heroes, numerous heroes that brought down a colossal titan that was a superweapon used to nearly destroy Russia's enemies, wherever and whenever. And the king, Joffery Baratheon was dead. The world never knew what was going to happen next, Deathwing and The Elder Dragons have awoken once again and Westeros plunged into another, bloody civil war. The Burning Legion returns once again, just as the scrolls have foretold. The drums of war have begun again. Ready your weapons, heroes will be baptized by fire and brimstone.

 _ **Chapter One.**_

 **July** **1** **st** **,** **2015**

 **Hollywood, California**

Cole Phelps never knew this would ever happen, three people in his car, two of which were celebrities. Buildings on fire, a dragon circling overhead, green fireballs falling from the sky, as if the world was ending. Just moments ago, he was called to investigate a death at the la Brea Tar Pits, now he knew what they dug up. A dragon. Now it was torching the city along with other dragons that teams in London and Tatooine dug up, yeah this was the life he chose to live, after Arthas died and how Genn Greymane and Varian Wrynn helped unite Tyria after the world united to kill Arthas who possessed the Lich King once more. After a child defeated the Dark Lord Ganondorf and saved Hyrule. His life raced through his mind as he raced to get to higher ground, reminiscing moments with Captain America, helping Phoenix Wright, and visiting James London in his mansion after he got bitten by a worgen during the Moscow Incident. Big Boss, never recovered that day, after Revolver Ocelot seemingly died, protecting both him and James Bond from being shot by the titan. Concentrating on the task given, he raced to the Observatory as Nick Fury had instructed him and Cyclops over the radio to get to the extraction point. All Cole saw was death and destruction, people were running. Not fast enough unfortunately. All the explosions seemed to be nothing, as he crashed into an underpass, blacking out from the extreme trauma.

 **Washington D.C**

 **8:36 A.M**

"Sir? Sir are you getting this?"

"Yes of course I'm getting this. After I joined the department of defense after I left MSF, I've never expected to do office work."

"L.A has been attacked by an unknown force, most likely from The Burning Legion."

Naked Snake, Venom Snake, Punished Snake, whoever he was now, obviously knew that Los Angeles was being attacked because of one of his friends. Or his only friend he considered. James Bond had already informed him of what was going on near Stonehenge and it seemed very similar to what was happening in Los Angeles. Luckily enough, Destiny's Edge a famed adventuring guild from Tyria was conveniently there to assist along with several members of the English Assassin Brotherhood, led by Jacob and Evie Frye. Watching a livestream of the destruction on his computer at his desk in the Pentagon, he clearly was shocked but yet unimpressed at the same time. Why would Sargeras attack Earth, what importance does it have compared to Azeroth and all its Nations. With all those nations on one planet, Westeros, The Alliance and Horde, Tamriel, Hryule and Tryia, just on one planet that is eternally bound to Earth, why would he attack Earth of all reasons? Snake thought to himself.

"Excuse me, I am going to have a brief holiday."

Snake said briefly to his secretary as he was briskly walked out of his office.

"I have some matters to attend to."

Walking out of the building, the sky filled with dark clouds, he knew there was going to be a meeting. Exactly where he Nick Fury would plan one.

 **The X-Mansion**

 **8:45 A.M**

Professor X knew what was happening already, he had read from the Elder Scrolls that The Legion would return after one year of peace. And the year was over. Wanda Maximoff was helpful in reading the Elder Scrolls with Xavier, and if it wasn't for her, he would have become blind, like many who have read the Elder Scrolls before. Wolverine, after venturing to the Imperial City to learn about his past, arose more questions than answers, questions relating to the events happening in the world right now. He was visibly confused, he had left for Canada just two months ago and had recently returned, nobody knew why he had even gone there and if it was just pointless. James London was actually staying at the mansion, after traveling to Darnassus to fully embrace the Worgen Curse, and with the revelation that seemingly said that James Bond, Wolf O'Donnell and Fox McCloud are his half-brothers. In his Worgen form, sitting on the stairs, he was having a friendly conversation with Logan about what happened in Los Angeles. And if they were prepare to face anything that could happen. Whatever they faced, Villans or greater threats, they knew they would stop at nothing in able to defend a shattered world.

 **Azeroth**

 **9:10 A.M**

 **Orgrimmar**

Warchief Vol'Jin had just received news of the attacks of the Legion on Los Angeles, London and Tatooine and was preparing the Horde for war after they had just defeated a revived Lich King. The Alliance was also preparing for far not just with the Legion, but of an "Iron Horde" formed by Garrosh Hellscream after he escaped from his trial by combat in Pandaria.

"Warchief Vol'Jin."

His friend and closest ally Thrall acknowledged.

"We must prepare for the coming battle with the Legion, my friend. After Garrosh seemingly disappeared and after the Lich King's return, we are facing a war on two fronts."

Vol'Jin was concentrated at the war map displayed on front of him in Grommash Hold, he saw that the Iron Horde was invading from the Blasted Lands in the Eastern Kingdoms while various sources stated that the United States and England were attacked by the Burning Legion, the common enemy that brought the world together ten years ago. Elsewhere in Orgrimmar, an Orc named Bronngar, was in his home when the news broke. He once lived in Tamriel, but at the age of fifteen, he was sent to live with his uncle here in Durotar. Bronngar was huge, some even compared him to Ser Gregor Clegane but he was nothing like him. He was a good friend to James London, Wolverine and Rytlock Brimstone. Just by listening to the town crier, he questioned the return of the Legion after the supposed defeat of Molag Bal and Alduin one year ago. Surely he knew that the Templar Order was in league with the Legion, and he knew that heroes like him would have to band together once more.

 **King's Landing**

 **9:25 A.M**

 **The Red Keep**

In the middle of the trial of Tyrion Lannister, Queen Ceresi Lannister knew that her dreaded imp brother wasn't guilty, she just wanted him dead after all he had done to her and her brother Jamie, killing their mother, making a fool of their family's name. Yet someone bravely stood to defend him, renowned attorney Phoenix Wright, who after a long absence, retook the Bar Exam in able to become a lawyer again after the Metal Gear Incident that revoked him of his licence to practice law, all just a cover-up by the government to protect a weapons project that would be surpassed years later. Alas how things like guns and cannons are banned in Westeros and Tamriel, who share many customs with each other.

"Is the defense ready?"

Ceresi's father, Tywin Lannister inquisitively asked the defense.

"Your honor, the defense is ready."

Phoenix replied to Tywin.

"As you know, there will be no prosecutor, as Prince Oberyn, myself and King Tommen will prosecute and judge this trial. Understood defense?"

"So Tyrion Lannister, first of your name, do you have anything to say to this court?"

Tywin asked Tyrion directly.

Tyrion had nothing to say, as he was not guilty but was framed by his sister while his brother, the only one who loved him did nothing. Nothing at all. He just wanted to get to the verdict and have the gods take care of his fate. Queen Ceresi knew of the "Iron Horde" threat but declined to say anything about it as she just wanted to not be in any part of any affairs that Azeroth had to offer. She was already playing one game, and she was not going to quit that game so easily.

 **England**

 **10:00 A.M**

 **Stonehenge**

After the defeat of the dragon who nearly destroyed London. Many thanks were to Destiny's Edge and the Assassin Brotherhood who underwent a change of leadership after the English Brotherhood's mentor mysteriously died just one week ago. James Bond after the destruction of MI6 from the outside now, residing underground with help from the Assassins and Sly Cooper, found this to be nothing, even though he had heard of the terrible attack on Los Angeles and Tatooine, hopefully we could retaliate as quick as possible, James thought. He was the firestarter, well he and Snake. They were the ones partially responsible for the Moscow Incident one year earlier.

"So, what's next more dragons? Another daedric invasion of Tamriel?"

Logan Thackeray said, sitting down by a campfire near the corpse of the dragon they had just slain.

"I don't know my friend, expect more in the coming hours."

English Assassin Jacob Frye spoke to Logan.

"America's under attack, I feel sorry for the blokes over there."

"No kidding, Rytlock and Kenway were injured during the chaos yes?"

"They were, but thankfully nothing serious."

Jacob's sister Evie replied to Logan.

"Everyone, we are being summoned to a safe extraction point."

James announced to the group.

"Where to?"

Rytlock said in his deep voice, getting up with a cast wrapped around his arm."

"You'll see, were gonna have to fly there."

James said, as he looked to the sky, he knew it was somewhere far away from London, as the TARDIS materialized in front of them, he knew that The Doctor knew something that they all did. And he would stop at nothing to extract information for the good of humanity.

This was the first chapter of a three arc series that I am planning to do, this is going to be an epic crossover with plot twists everywhere, and expect a major plot twist next chapter, and (It involves Attack on Titan and The Legend of Zelda!)

Hope you enjoy, _**The Gathering Storm!**_


	2. Interlude One

**Interlude One:**

 **Prologue To Chapter Two**

 **July 2** **nd** **2014**

 **New York City, United States of America**

 **5:55 A.M**

New York City, the base of operations for all heroes and villains, regardless of what world they were in, it was the city where nearly all the universe's heroes would meet once again about the situation. If those who have once fallen to the hands of heroes, wouldn't they be able to rise again? As in this world, no one can truly die, even if they fall again and again, it is just an incomplete cycle that keeps on going and going. Early in the morning at Stark Tower and at the X-Mansion, two simultaneous meetings were being held as both places cannot fit an enormous amount of heroes and reformed villains. "Wolf" London's manor near North Tarrytown was to house nearly all the heroes in conjunction with Stark and Xavier, even though there were rumors of wild worgen roaming around North Tarrytown. It was only around six o'clock around in the morning, heroes from Azeroth, Tamriel, Tyria, Knowhere, Middle Earth, The Jedi, countless heroes who have pledged to help in any case at any time have all converged in New York, ready for whatever would come.

 **Stark Tower**

 **7:00 A.M**

"Jarvis, turn on the lights for me, thank you."

"As always, sir."

The A.I known as JARVIS responded to his creator, Tony Stark. Tony, fresh out of bed remembering about the imminent meeting that was to be held later on the day, as he believed that nothing would go horribly wrong, as his own personal building was built and developed by himself, learning from the near-total destruction of New York City by a mysterious alien from another planet, two years back. The penthouse room, still in a mess from throwing a party with his fellow superheroes that were completely oblivious to the greater threat that had suddenly manifested. The atmosphere was completely melancholy, after everything was trashed. Tony Stark would need help from his teammates, or Cole Phelps as they had recovered him from the smoldering ruins of Los Angeles, combined with a Burning Legion and Daedric forward operating camp operating from there. A massive modern chandelier designed by one of the city's most prominent artists, loomed above the modern inspired living room, designed by the best designers in Westeros, unfortunately the white and black would have to give way to banners of all who would should turn up as this meeting. "As if, nothing would go horribly wrong, nothing at all."

Tony Stark thought up in his mind.

 **James "Wolf" London's Manor**

 **North Tarrytown, "Sleepy Hollow"**

 **7:23 A.M**

He was a worgen, he no longer needed to go by the name of James London, he was a wolf, he was a wild, savage animal, but yet he wasn't. He had learned how to control the beast inside of him, with the help of the Night Elves three months ago. In this dreary town, about forty miles south of the X-Mansion and the Alliance and Horde embassies, was the great manor of Wolf London who had inherited it from his deceased father and mother, his mother being the parent of his Half-Siblings, James Bond, Wolf O'Donnell and Fox McCloud all being distant relatives each other, revealed to them by the Sisterhood of Karn, along with some secrets that the Watcher Uatu had kept, those that must never be mentioned. He was alone in his bedroom in his Worgen form about seven feet, still awake from last night from hearing the horrid news of the attack of Los Angeles while he was at the X-Mansion. He had known nothing of the scale of an attack like that, perhaps something far much worse than the Moscow Incident. A disaster far beyond imagination as a certain "Phantom" quoted.

"Master, you're still in here? In your bedroom? Awake, after twelve hours?"

One of Wolf's servants asked him, clearly noticing him still in his Worgen form.

His servants all knew that he was a Worgen, clearly different from the creatures known as Werewolves as they had different origins.

"It, it is nothing, please go, I must think."

Wolf responded to one of his servants.

"Then, goodbye master."

The servant responded as he closed the door to his bedroom.

His manor, once ruined and macabre, now restored to its formal glory, A mix between Goth, Jacobethan and Victorian Style, similar to the Palaces of Westminster and the St. Pancras Station in England. It fell into ruin, twenty years ago but it was now restored, and housing a couple of guests in preparation of the meetings. It was eighty thousand feet, clearly, vast and titanic in size, length, with and height. It even rivaled Karazhan in such splendid architecture. Knocking on Wolf's door, was the enigmatic Doctor, with the TARDIS materialized inside the hallway, walking out of his room, Wolf, still in his Worgen from, was prepared to answer the door, ready for what his friends, comrades and partners would think of him.

 **The X-Mansion**

 **9:00 A.M**

 **Logan's "Wolverine"**

 **Point of View**

"Damm, after all this time, the Burning Legion returns, but why?"

I asked.

I had just only woke up at eight when Kitty Pryde woke me up. The main foyer was completely bare, save for the table and about sixty chairs around the table. I went back upstairs, leaving the setting up to the Professor and Cyclops, who had recently returned from the Ruins of Los Angeles. As I walked up back up the stairs, passing Highlord Tirion Fordring and Cloud Strife, having a conversation about the Light, was Nick Fury, standing in my room, closing the door when I entered, he had some "questions" for me somehow.

Naked Snake, arrived at the front entrance to the mansion, wearing his green beret, and his dress uniform, greeted by Kaz who had arrived the day before. Walking up the stairs to the mansion, he spotted Vilkas and Farkas, the former being elected the new Harbinger of the Companions, Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun and High King Emeric of the Daggerfall Covenant, who had split from the empire after the Aldmeri Dominion tried to take over Cryodill, and James "Wolf" London, wearing a dark navy blue trench coat, with a black fedora, chatting with the Doctor and the members of Destiny's Edge.

There was a bell, near the manor grounds when it was rang just a few moments later, the bell was rang by a rather well dressed man, signaling for the consecutive meetings that were to be held. This was the start of an endless war that would stretch across the stars, countless battles would happen, heroes would fall, villains would rise, this is war, as one man once said, war, war never changes.

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Meeting**

To Be Released: Next Week


End file.
